Imogen Hilton
Imogen Hilton is a 7th Year Ravenclaw. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Imogen "Immy" Hilton was born on July 22, 1998 to Sofía Aiza-Hilton and Brian Hilton in Birmingham, England. She has both English and Mexican ancestry in her as her mother was Mexican and her father is British. For the first few years of her life, Imogen was raised to speak both Spanish and English and still speaks both fluently today. For most of her life, Imogen was raised motherless. Sofía died of poor health when Imogen was four-years-old, just two years after her younger sister, Pandora, was brought into the world. Growing up with a younger sister and without a mother, she took her Sofía's role in the family. Imogen didn't want Pandora to grow up without a motherly figure in her life, so Imogen took the responsibility to be just as good to Pandora as her mother was to her. In a way, she feels responsible for the way Pandora turns out to be. I mean, sure they did have Brian, but he couldn't replace their mother. Imogen believes that there is a special bond between a mother and daughter and really any two females that her father can't replicate. As a result of this, Imogen grew up to be extremely responsible, well put together, and caring. Both Imogen and Pandora were aware of the wizarding world from the start as Brian is a Hufflepuff graduate of Hogwarts. Imogen was ecstatic to finally be accepted into Hogwarts once she received her letter, but was scared at the same time. She had never been away from her father and little sister. Her family was inseperable. After much convincing, Imogen eventually eased into the idea and was even more relieved when Pandora got her Hogwarts letter two years later. Personality Imogen is very responsible, caring, and intelligent. She has all of the basic characteristics of a Ravenclaw as well as a mother. This is a result of her taking such a big role at a young age. She learned what it meant to care for someone to the point you would sacrifice yourself for them when she was very young. Imogen was always extremely smart from the very start having spoken her first word when she was only three-months-old. Looks Imogen has dark brown hair that appears to be black. She takes on after her mother with her brown eyes and naturally tan skin. She looks very similar to her younger sister, Pandora, as well. Imogen's model is Selena Gomez. Wand Imogen has a 8 inch long wand with a fir wood base and dragon heartstring core. Alliances *Pandora Hilton (younger sister) Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Imogen is extremely intelligent *Imogen is very responsible *Imogen is a straight O student *Imogen has a knack for Transfiguration and Charms Gallery giphyfdafafdas.gif rs_634x1024-140121074121-634-Selena-Gomez-JR-12114_copy.jpg Selena-Gomez-.jpg 218048-selena-gomez-diapo-2.jpg tumblr_nkcvm65Bvk1qg60ado1_500.gif selena-gomez-2013-selena-gomez-34865391-2000-1256.jpg tumblr_inline_ndji3o9Xus1r25xgk.gif o-SELENA-GOMEZ-570.jpg selena-gomez-do-it-cover.jpg selena-gomez-ponytail-1-h724.jpg selena-gomez-pantene-ad_1060x644.jpg tumblr_mhx2fizZGo1rv3b62o1_500.gif rs_634x951-140122071352-634.Selena-Gomez-Seventeen.jl.012214.jpg tumblr_mw9pj6xKVG1qcm0m3o1_500.gif Selena-gomez.jpg Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Ravenclaw Category:Seventh Year Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:British Category:Mexican Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Halfblood Category:Witch Category:Dueling Club member Category:Dumbledore's Army Member